Ranma! Meet Your Match!
by Silversun XD
Summary: Sorry if the title is a bit misleading! but a new martial artist arrives in town! What! this one fell in the cursed springs at Jusenkyo too! SHE turns into a HE! what is happening here! FIND OUT BY READING THIS STORY! Warning:I do NOT own Ranma 1/2! I DO own my OC! ratings of pairings will be held out on 3rd chapter! Woah, who knew that Ranma wasn't the only one! READ NOW! XD
1. Chapter 1

_Speaking Chinese _(I don't know the language!)

'Thoughts'

"Speaking"

*Action*

Chapter 1: The New Stranger Named Yuki Nakamura

It is a dreary day when it rains. A tall man approached the _Cat Café_ in a dark cloak to keep most of the cold rain at bay from his body. He entered the café with a flood of wind, flaring his cloak in a dramatic fashion. Everyone, currently there, stopped to see the stranger remove the hood of the cloak to reveal a tall, metallic jet black-haired man.

They all watched as the young man took off his cloak to put on the coat hanger near the door. His form was lean but strong and was 6 1/2ft tall. His hair was long, to his waist, and pulled back in a low pony-tail with a strip of black leather. Its color was metallic jet black. Not dull black, but like the black metal that shines. (His bangs are like Ranma's) He was wearing a sleeveless dark blue Gi with a black sash and wooden sandal. His eyes are gray-blue in thought. His face is open with all expressions with a small nose, thin lips, high cheekbones, and soft _slightly_ strong and triangular jawline.

"_Hello!_ Welcome to Cat Café! My name Shamppo; I your waitress. This way to seat," said Shampoo as she lead mystery man to his seat at a small round table. She handed him a menu to him with a smile.

"What drink you like?" You can see motions on his face when he was looking though the drink selection.

'oh, I never seen such open face before.'

"Some green tea would be nice, thank you," he said in a nice slightly deep voice. Not too deep but not too light. The occupants went back to their conversations and food by then.

**Yuki's POV**

'Hm, what should I have? I'm feeling for pork today. The Pork Raman looks good or should I have the Pork Bun? Oh well, I might as well ask the waitress, Shampoo I think, for her advice when she comes back with my drink.'

I observed the other customers. There are a lot. Well it has be a good business for something. *glance at other's plates* their prices are fair for how much food are on the plates and bowls.

'Oh here she comes now.' I watched how she moved. 'So she is trained in martial arts and from her accent she is Chinese. Interesting.'

I watched her put my cup in front of me and pull out a pad.

"You ready to order, yes?"

I quirked an eyebrow at that. 'So she knew I was watching her. Alright I'll play along.'

**Normal POV**

"Oh I am not really sure about my order. I am in the mood for pork so I have been teetering between Pork Raman or Pork Buns. Can you tell me which one you like? It'll help me decide if I have your opinion." He smiled at Shampoo with a mischievous glint in his eyes. If you looked you can see that Shampoo has a pink dusting across her nose along with an irritated look, which turned the man's smile into a smirk.

'Why he look handsome while ordering? Ranma is only one for Shampoo! Okay you want to play, Shampoo shall play with you!'

Shampoo put on a smile, though a tight one. "Well Shampoo likes both but if you can't choose chose both."

"Well, Shampoo, I want to pick one. If I can't choose between one or the other, I want help from one who knows which has better tastes since you know what they taste like. Besides I want the one that is the best so I won't waste anything if I got both."

He smirked at her and you can see the angry marks dotting shampoo's head with a battle aura slowly forming around her from anger.

Meanwhile on the shelf of the window between the kitchen and the dining area, Shampoo's great-grandmother, Cologne, was observing the conversation with narrowed eyes and an angry Mousse next to her carrying orders for the other customers.

She watched as Shampoo walked stiffly towards her with the young man's order with irritation written all over her face. She looked at the young man to see him watching her great-granddaughter with a smirk and contemplative eyes.

"So Shampoo, what did he order?"

"He order Pork Buns. Great-grandmother, can Shampoo kick rude boy out?"

"Whatever for Shampoo? Did he insult you?" The old martial artist asked while preparing the pork buns.

Shampoo was about to say something but paused. She went over their conversation and deflated with a confused expression.

"No, he didn't but Shampoo gets so angry when talk to boy. Ooh just thinking of it makes Shampoo angry!"

Cologne watched her great-granddaughter take the order to the young man and listened in to their talk.

Shampoo placed the Pork Buns in front of him. He put down his cup of tea on the table.

'Heh eat very hot buns, you burn your fingers and mouth.'

"Thank you, these look quiet yummy. Oh before I begin eating, I should introduce myself. *fist smack on other hand* My name is Yuki Nakamura. *tilt head* It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Is pleasure to meet you" 'dang you!'

He started to eat the cooled buns. "Ah, just the right temperature. Not too hot and not too cold. *look at cup* Excuse me, may I have more tea?" He smiled radiantly.

"That it. Shampoo challenges you!" *breaks table*

*frown* "Why do you want to challenge me? Have I done something wrong?" Yuki saved his pork buns from destruction, munching on them, while still sitting in his chair. His face was confused with underlying amusement.

In a flash, Yuki lifted his arm behind his head, without looking, and caught the stringed weapons wrapped around his arm and wrist. A pork bun was still in his mouth supported with the other hand while the remaining buns in the bucket are in his lap.

Yuki looked behind him to see a furious Mousse.

"How dare you! I will not stand for this!"

(sorry if my fighting scenes suck! TT-TT)

Mousse yanked the rope on his weapons but couldn't pull Yuki out of his chair.

"So you are a martial artist. Then I won't hold back any longer!"

He threw his daggers towards him only to see them reflected towards him. Mousse didn't have time to dodge. The daggers pinned him to the wall next to the shelf where Cologne was watching the fight.

Shampoo tried to punch him multiple times to knock him out, but Yuki dodged every time. Yuki then reached out to tap Shampoo's forehead. With that one tap, she was fell to the ground like her legs just gave out on her.

"What you do to Shampoo?! Shampoo can't move!" She glared at him from her sitting position, her arms limp and legs under her.

Yuki looked at the dining area to only see a struggling Mousse, a sitting Shampoo, a watching old lady, a broken table, and startled customers.

He sighed. 'So much for a peaceful lunch. *glance out the window* It's still raining so changing back would be pointless. *look at the broken table* I got to fix that. Though it was amusing to toy with her I guess it was wrong of me. I should apologize.'

"Hey, you not listening to word I say! You mock Shampoo and you-"

"I am sorry for that. It was rude. Here, let me help you."

He went up to her and held her up by her waist gently and sat her to a chair where his previous table was. He went behind her

"You better not do anything – AH!"

and jabbed his pointer finger at the base of her shoulders.

"Hey! What did you do to Shampoo you-"

"I only gave her the feeling in her legs and arms. She will be able to move in a few moments. I didn't want to fight here because there are people here that could get hurt. I may have learned martial arts, but it was only to defend myself and as a hobby. I do not like to fight or hurt people willy-nilly for fun or any dark emotion. I'll only fight if it is necessary"

He said this as he pulled the daggers away from around Mousse. Once Mousse was standing, he was crying.

"Oh, you are such a good-natured person!" Mousse punched Yuki's arm good heartedly.

"Heh heh you think so? Thanks man! Here let me help you out with the mess; it is my fault after all."

The customers went back to what they were doing before the fight while Yuki and Mousse clean up the mess.

Shampoo and Cologne were talking silently so that Yuki doesn't hear their conversation.

"Well it looks like Son-in-law will have some completion for your hand in marriage Shampoo. Aren't you lucky heh heh."

"Shampoo don't know great-grandmother. I in love with Ranma. What do we do?"

Yes, what indeed? And did Yuki mean by _change back_?

Find out in the next chapter! I never had done a cliffy before! Hehehehe it is so exciting! XD


	2. Chapter 2

=Genma's signs as a panda=

Picku are the 'Ticked or angry marks'

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx**

Chapter 2: You change into WHAT!

It was only a little bit after the mess was cleaned up that Shampoo and her great-grandmother told Yuki of their tradition of their village. By then Yuki had a sweat-drop on the back of his head. It also helped that the café closed up as well so they can talk in peace, well as much peace as for those martial artists in Nerima.

"So, do you want to challenge Ranma for my Shampoo's hand in marriage?"

Yuki watched Cologne for a second. Then he looked at an upset Mousse and a contemplative Shampoo.

"Shampoo?" Said person snapped out of her dream-like state and looked at the handsome man.

"Do you love this Ranma?"

"What question is that? 'Coarse I love Ranma." She glared at him as if saying to challenge her feelings.

"Alright, do you want me to challenge him? Or I can show you something that will make you not want to marry me no matter what?"

"It don't matter to Shampoo. Ranma is strong and won't lose. I wouldn't love you even if you defeated him somehow."

Yuki looked into her eyes to see any faltering confidence in this _Ranma_, but to see none. Yuki sighed and smiled at her, which through Shampoo off.

"Well then if you love Ranma as much as you do. I will not challenge him to get in the way of your love. Besides, it wouldn't work out between us I defeated him anyway. Not with my body like this." *sigh*

Shampoo had stars in her eyes at the beginning of Yuki's small speech but frowned at the very last part.

"What do you mean by 'Not with my body like this'? Is there something wrong with you?" Cologne questioned.

Mousse got out of his upset state with Yuki's short speech and was listening with happy tears that he didn't have Yuki as another rival for Shampoo's affections. He, also, has confusion for the last sentence as well.

"Well if I may boil some water, I can show you." Yuki offered. This got everyone's attention. Cologne asked what was on their minds, "Have you been to the cursed springs of Jusenkyo?"

Yuki looked at them with slightly surprised expression.

"Why yes, do you know of it?"

"Well Shampoo here fell into spring of drowned cat. While Mousse stepped into spring of drowned duck. And our village is near it for its training grounds."

Yuki still had his surprised expression, though it showed a bit more to it. He had got the kettle full of hot water.

"Hey, um, Yuki? Why would you need hot water? Wouldn't you need cold water? 'Cause I don't think I ever heard of the curse to do the opposite way to revert back."

Mousse said his piece with confusion. Shampoo and Cologne looked contemplative while Yuki looked confused.

"Well it isn't like that. I'm in my cursed form right now."

There was silence as Yuki poured the water on himself. They looked at the now _female_ Yuki in silent awe.

She was now 5 1/2ft with just as long hair as her male form but its color was slightly the same. It now had a midnight blue tint to it. Her features soften a lot. She now has a heart-shaped face with stormy eyes with flecks of gold. (The rest of her facial features are the same as the male form, just softer). She was lean and curvy in the right places with a bust that was large, which help her Gi not to sag as much since it is bigger that her.

Yuki blushed and fiddled with her slender fingers under their scrutiny. Her hands were smaller as well.

"Well, you right. It wouldn't work out between us. Though Shampoo will give you warning: Stay away from Ranma." Shamppo said with a serious face, but with the playful glare it only had the effect of, 'You only friend to Ranma, no more than that!"

"Hey, didn't I say that I wouldn't get in the way of you two? Besides I don't go for the already taken. That kind of man is too much trouble." *negative one-handed wave in front of face*

Yuki looked at the clock to see it was late and sighed.

"Well I got to go if I am to find a place to stay. Thanks for the conversation and food. It was delicious."

Yuki stood up and pushed her chair in. She looked out the window to see it stopped raining for good and grabbed her cloak, heading towards the door but stopped at Cologne's suggestion,

"Wait, you can stay here if you want. Though, you will need to work if you want to keep your share of board and food."

Yuki looked at her while thinking, 'I don't want to be a burden, but if I work I wouldn't be as much.' Unknowingly, her eyes turned a bit more gold in thought.

'Do her eyes usually do that with her expression change?' is what everyone thought when her face expression changes again.

"Thank you. Please take care of me!" Her eyes turned Gold with happiness as she bowed to them. Well that answers their unspoken question of her eyes.

**Yuki's POV **_**Few days later**_

I settled into their residence in their spare room. Though I didn't carry my bag doesn't mean I didn't have it with me. I discovered a few years ago that with a scroll with my chi infused with it; I can seal away anything for less carrying. (much like how they do it for ninjas[Naruto ;P] but using chi instead of chakra)

But I wouldn't slack in training so I put on weights were everyone don't normally see them: at my ankles, my hips, a weight poncho under my gi, weighted arm bands, and the last are my weighted wooden sandals. Heck even my cloak is weighted, but with lighter weights stitched into it.

I was cleaning the dishes for Cologne to use after we get more customers while it is after rush hour. Sometimes I cook also, from the recipes I learned on my journeys which was added to the menu.

Currently I am in female form since I am using hot water to clean the dishes, but when I need to serve the customers I turn into a male so there won't be any confusion. I don't have a uniform, so I am wearing a white apron with the _Cat Café_ logo stitched on to it. I made it myself so they don't have to go to the trouble for ordering a uniform for me.

I heard Shampoo squeal in the dining area. I was curious as to what could make her do that. I finished up by drying and putting they dishes away for later use. I splashed myself with cold water to turn male. Not so much that I am drenched.

I went out to see a young man my age in a red Chinese shirt, a panda, and a young woman in a blue and white school uniform.

I watched Shampoo hug the boy lovingly and happily. I smiled.

'It's nice to see Shampoo happy. Though I am not so sorry to break this up when they are in front of the entrance.'

I walked up to them when I saw some customers trying to come through.

"Alright Shampoo, you can do that at a table and not in front of the entrance. There are customers trying to come in."

Shampoo nodded and moved, who I think is Ranma, to a round table while the panda and girl followed. I could feel the irritation come off the girl in waves. I watched at the panda pull signs out of nowhere and smack the presumed Ranma while the girl punched him also.

I lead the female customers to their table with a smile. They blush for I don't know what. I took their ordered drinks and went to deliver them.

_Meanwhile with Ranma (__Ranma's POV__)_

I watched the new waiter smile at a few girls making them blush at how handsome he is.

'I'll admit that he does look good, though what is with the apron.'

"Yo Shampoo, whose the new worker?" *jut thumb to Yuki*

Shampoo looked at him and then at Yuki. Yuki was currently taking the female customers' order for food.

"Oh him? His name Yuki Nakamura. He started working with Shampoo couple days ago." She said as she brought out their food.

-What's the sudden interest in him, Ranma?= The panda, Genma, wrote while eating his raman.

"Oh, well, I feel like he is different."

"What do you mean Ranma?" I heard Akane ask.

"Ah, well something tells me that he is like me."

"And may I ask how I am I like you, Ranma I presume." Yuki asked behind me and pop, successfully scaring the crap out of us.

'Ohmygod I didn't feel him behind me at all!'

"Ah, well, nothing."

Shampoo decided to tell me a little info about Yuki without his consent.

"Ranma, Yuki is like you. He went to the cursed springs of Jusenkyo too and fell in one of springs."

Before I could ask Shampoo which spring he fell into, Yuki cut in,

"Shampoo, I believe that is my story to tell, but since you started it you might as well finish it. Oh and congratulations Ranma, you're a lucky man to have a beautiful girl like Shampoo as a girlfriend. I give you two my blessings. Please excuse me; I need to take care of the other customers. "

"Oh thanks Yuki! I so happy we get blessings!" Shampoo hugged my arm but I shrugged her off, and I shouted as Yuki walked away, "I don't want your blessings! We are _**not**_ a couple!"

He just gave an amused stare over his shoulder and left. I huffed and glared at Shampoo as she looked away innocently.

'She just got to say that didn't she?' picku, picku, picku Then I felt pain as Akane hit me.

"What was that for!" I held my head as I yelled at her.

"Oh, I don't see how hard it is to see why! *huff*"

I glared at Shampoo harder. 'If only she didn't tell him, I wouldn't be doing this.'

"Oh well, if you look at Shampoo that way, Shampoo won't tell you which spring Yuki fell into."

"I don't need you to tell me. I can just ask him." I stalked towards him as he cleaned a table. Wiping the table, he gave an amused glance at me.

'So he thinks this is funny does he. I'll show you funny.'

I thought as I spied an empty table with a glass of ice water. I picked it up and swirled it in my hand.

"May I help you Ranma?"

I looked from the glass to his stare full of mirth.

*picku, picku, picku*

Shampoo must have noticed that I was getting angry because she shouted a warning,

"Shampoo wouldn't do that if I you Ranma!"

I ignored her and I through the water at Yuki. What I didn't expect was to be splashed with the water _I just through._

I sputtered as I noticed that I am a girl now. I started to yell at him but my speech died because of him expression: Shock, amazement, and mirth.

The last one made me irritated but went away by Yuki into the kitchen saying over his shoulder to the others, "I'm going to get hot water to help Ranma. I'll be out soon with him." *wink*

_In the Kitchen_

"Hello there son-in-law, came here to get hot water. *I nodded my head* Oh Yuki, you can take the rest of the day off."

"Thank you, Cologne."

I watched Yuki make two kettles of hot water while taking off the apron. He was wear a sleeveless dark blue Gi with a black sash and wooden sandals.

'So he's a martial artist. That kinda explains his movements with the glass of water.'

He gave me one of the kettles and held one for himself.

"Hey Yuki, why do you need one?" I poured mine and was a man again. I watched him smile and wink at me. I could hear the old ghoul snickering behind me.

Yuki poured the hot water on himself. My jaw dropped when I saw instead of a _male_ Yuki but a _female_ Yuki.

Female Yuki chuckled at my shock and raised a hand and gently closed my mouth and moved away while saying,

"You are going to catch flies if you do that."

We started to move towards the table where everyone was at, Cologne, Shampoo, and surprisingly Mousse was there to.

"So can you tell us how you became a man?" asked Akane. We all nodded in agreement. Yuki as well and started,

"You see I am a girl by birth. I fell into the spring of drowned man while I was at Jusenkyo. I can read Chinese so I was careful for four years training there and on the second year of training, I was sitting down for a break when the guide jump back from being scared by something thus accidently pushing me into the spring of drowned man. It was ….. awkward to have *clears throat with a blush* an _extra_ appendage at first when being a man, but I got over it. At the end of the fourth year of training, I was ready to come home. So I booked a flight back to japan."

I blushed a bit at the _extra appendage_ part, so had everyone else, and scratched my cheek. 'Yeah I guess it would be awkward to have _that _if you originally a girl. I did feel awkward, at first, when I turn into girl that I lost _it._'

We turned back to the story at hand.

"When I got back home, I found out that my house was demolished for I don't know what kind of reason. So 3 months later of traveling to get the feel of Japan again and to find a place to live in, that I came here. I got a job working here at the _Cat Café_, I got a place to stay, and I'm making friends."

=Wow, I never knew something like that- =

= -could happen to a girl.=

"Yeah I guess, but the world is full of surprises and well, now you know" *smile*

Yuki watched as pop wrote on a board and got up and poured hot water on him.

"So gotta ask young lady, how does it feel to be among men, now?" Genma received a series of hits then.

"You know pop, somethings are left unsaid for a reason."

"Oh, come on my boy, don't tell me your not curious as well."

*freeze*'Ah, well, he got me there.'

I looked at the now quiet Yuki. Her eyes turning slightly gold over stormy gray in thought.

'How can she do that with her eyes?'

Everyone watched her eyes as they went through thoughts and emotions. Teetering between stormy gray with flecks of gold to either just stormy gray or gold with wisps of stormy gray.

"Well," she started slowly, "It is a bit embarrassing at moments, and it's not so bad that it's 'The end of the end of the world' kind of scenario. If there is a way to change back for good; that's great, I 'll take the chance, but I'm not going to rush."

Genma was crying so he put an arm in front of his eyes and said, "Oh, what a speech! So mature, so patient! Oh how I wish Ranma and I could be like that!"

"Hey what's that supposed to mean!"

"Well I wouldn't put it past him."

"Um thank you … I guess?"

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx**

Yay second chapter! Thank you irnzenmonk for your review! :D


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: What just happened?

**Yuki's POV**

After sharing my tale as to how I became a man, I went out to enjoy my break in my original form, female. I wore my usual gi and weights, though I tied my hair into a fish-net braid down my back. I walked about Nermia to get a better feel of it since as for exploring; I haven't done much of it except for the delivery routes and the occasional run to the store, besides that, that was it.

I walked into a park full of playing kids, walking elders, and the few couples now and then. I looked to see a young man, about my age, looking at a map and around the area as if he was lost.

(I bet you know who that is! ;P)

Being the good-natured person that I am, I walked over to help him.

"Hello there, do you need some help?"

He jumped, startled, when I spoke. I gave an amused smile when he turned to me with a nervousness rolling off of him in waves and with the slightest tint of pink to his cheeks. Faint but noticeable.

"Ahahahaha um, uh, well do you know where the Tendo dojo is?"

I blinked and tilted my head in thought, 'Hm, I do believe I have passed it coming to this park. Yeah, I remember.'

"Yeah, I do. Would you like me to lead you there? Oh, by the way, my name is Yuki Nakamura." *smile warmly*

He flustered a bit and his blush darkens a shade and stuttered out his name and a 'yes'. I couldn't help but giggle.

**Ryoga's POV **_**Few minutes ago**_

'Hm, now where is the Tendo Dojo'

I looked around the familiar park of Nermia, so I know that I am close to it. I jumped when a soft voice spoke beside me.

"Hello there, do you need some help?"

I looked to see a pretty lady with an amused smile on her delicate looking face.

'Wow, she's pretty. Uh, what do I do? What do I do?! Wait she asked me if I need some help.' I can feel my cheeks heat up a little.

"Ahahahaha um, uh, well do you know where the Tendo dojo is?"

Might as well ask. I watched her tilt her head in though. Her eyes changed from stormy gray with gold flecks to a complete balance of stormy gray and gold.

'Man, that's cute. Wait! My loyalty lies with Akane. I can't cheat her, besides she wouldn't like me if she found out I turn into a pig-'

I was jolted out of my musings when she smiled so warmly at me while saying, "Yeah, I do. Would you like me to lead you there? Oh, by the way, my name is Yuki Nakamura."

'Ugh, I forgot to tell her my name, damn it!' My face darkens with embaressment

"Uh y-yeah th-thanks! I-I'm Ryoga H-Hibiki"

I can hear her giggling. They were like wind chimes in the gentle breeze. I looked forward and stayed quiet so I wouldn't embarrass myself further.

Just then my fear came. The old lady that waters her plants suddenly splashes me, thus I am a piglet now in front of Yuki, who just saw my transformation. I glanced at her, afraid of what she might think of me now.

What I saw surprised me; she had a soft expression of understanding. When she spoke it was soft and caring.

"Well, this is surprising. Looks like I need to find some hot water for you huh? So do you want to keep going to the Tendo Dojo?"

I nodded. One thing was on my mind at the moment.

'She didn't run away!'

I watched her pick up my clothes and backpack with umbrella attached to the top. She picked me up gently and placed me on top of my clothes in her arms.

'I can't remember being handled so gently before other that Akane, but even she can be can be rough at times.'

"I hope you don't mind but I need a secure grip on you so, *cough* yeah"

She said this as she hugged me to her chest. I blushed like mad, because it was one thing with Akane since she doesn't know, but it's another if it is like this.

I watched as we got to the Tendo Dojo and as she knocked on the door. Akane answered the door.

"Oh, hi Yuki. How've you been- oh you found P-chan!"

I saw Yuki raise an eyebrow at me and flick her gaze to Akane. I knew what that meant. _"Do you want me to tell her and really P-chan?"_

I shook my head and looked at her desperately to not to tell Akane. She nodded. I sighed with relief. Akane ignored the small quick exchange.

"Come on in Yuki and have some tea."

**Yuki's POV**

I don't know what Ryoga is thinking, but if and when Akane finds out, she will be shock, devastated, and maybe embarrassed. From his panicked reaction when he turned into a piglet and the loving gaze he has for her probably has something to it.

Suddenly I felt something or _someone_ approaching me. I counted backwards form 3.

'3 … 2 … 1, NOW!' I jumped out the way of a small old man and did a swift kick that sent him to crash into to concrete wall on the other side of the yard with a pond.

I landed silently and watched as the old man pop off the wall and leer at my chest. I felt a shiver of disgust go through me.

"Now, now, don't go attacking your elders. All I want is a HUG!"

He launched at me and I did to what I do to all perverts. I attacked him with all my strength.

Now to most perverts I would use a _smidgen_ of my strength, to break all the bone in their arms and hands so they wouldn't use them to gropp the other women, but with this old man; he is the _supposed_ master of the 'Anything-Goes School of Martial Arts', so I can use all of my strength in a different way to any other weakling since he is stronger and tougher.

As soon as he got close, I release my 'Battle Aura' to keep him suspended in air.

"W-what is going on?" Now he was nervous. *smirk*

I calmly pointed my finger just above his forehead, not an emotion on my face. He was sweating, feeling nothing in my aura for my control over it and my emotions. I placed my finger on his forehead and I transferred my aura into him. My aura turns electric during the transfer.

The old man's scream rang through my aura but not getting outside of it. The pain, I'd image, is like going through the 7 layers of hell and just staying there until I stop. I make sure I have no emotion in this process because it will get to me if I do.

After a few minutes, I stopped. I released him. He dropped with a thump on the ground. He looked charred and twich every now and then.

I sat back down, finally noticing Akane and 'P-chan'. I saw horror and amazement in their eyes and faces. *sigh*

I grabbed the ice water Akane had in her hand and turned when I heard a moan of pain. The old man was able to survive the attack. I was impressed. I did that to numerous animals and they all died being cooked alive. I did have to eat somehow in the wilderness.

What I didn't expect was the old man to, the last of his strength launch at me, unguarded, to grab my chest. But fortunately for me and unfortunately of him, he splashed me with the water so I'm a man when he grabbed on.

He hit my chest with a conk sound and thudded again to the floor. He whimpered, "W-What just happened!"

Akane, getting out of her stupor, did her usual scene. She kicked him high in the sky.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Yay 3rd chapter! Now I got a question to any person reading this fanfiction: Who can I pair? These are my suggestions and if I don't have anyone voting by chapters 4-7, I will just make the pairing myself. I may add other characters. Here they are:

_Yuki + Ranma_

_Yuki + Mousse_

_Yuki + Ryoga_

_Any other pairing you want on here please PM me._

Thank you and review! XD


	4. Chapter 4

I'll be counting ties as 1 point to one another

Here are the polls ;P :

Ranma: 3

Mousse: 3

Anybody for Ryoga? : 0

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chapter 4: An Outing

After I got _another_ cup of water, I sat down to have a chat.

"So how are you? It's been a while."

"Oh I've been good. Ranma is being a jerk again but I'm good."

"Ah well it gets better if you ignore the comments anyway you think I can, well you know, get some hot water. I don't really care if I am a man; I just want to be my original gender today." *sigh*

"Oh yeah sure. Come on."

We walked towards the kitchen to heat up the water. After I changed back, I looked to the clock.

"Okay, well I should get going. I only came here because of a friend." My gaze flickered to 'P-chan' and smiled.

"Yeah, I guess, thanks anyhow for bringing back P-chan" she smiled when we got to the door. I smirked and looking down at 'P-chan', making him blush.

"Of course. See you around."

I walked around a bit and came back to the Cat Café. There I found Mousse cleaning all by himself while Shampoo is sitting nearby reading. I huffed.

'I know she is engaged with Ranma, but she could at least help the poor guy out.'

I walked over to the cleaning supplies and started to clean with Mousse. He looked my way and I smiled.

"Though you could use some help."

"Thanks, Yuki"

The next hour went by fast and it would have taken a lot longer if not for my help. The Café closed early and Mousse tried again to gain Shampoo's affection. She blew him off as usual. I felt bad since this was his hardest try after all.

I looked at the clock. It was 4 hours before the sun would go down. I walked to the sulking Mousse and slipped my arm through his and almost dragged him off with me. He gained footing and walked with me, still arm in arm. I ignored his blush when I found the store I was looking for.

"Hey, ah, Yuki?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are we going into an eye shop?"

I gave him a sly smile, "You'll see."

The manager recognized me and got out the contacts I ordered. I paid for them and pulled a confused Mousse to sit down.

"Now sit still and don't blink."

I took off his glasses and put in the contacts. Now that I can see his face more clearly, he's cute. He blinked and looked around.

"Ah this is amazing! Thank you Yuki." He smiled, I blushed a bit but nodded.

"Ah well, I'm not done yet."

"Wha-"

I cut him off as I pushed him out of the store and into an arcade. There we had a completion in video games.

"rrrr Come on win for me!"

I kept turning the joy stick and smashing the buttons next to mousse who is doing the same.

"hahahaha Face my rath ahahahaha! Yes, I win!"

I slumped in defeat and peeked at the ecstatic Mousse. I smiled.

'At least he isn't sad anymore.'

*ggggrrrrr*

I blushed when he turned to me.

"ahaha I guess I'm hungry. What time is it?"

I look at a nearby clock. My eyes widened. It's been 3 ½ hours already.

"Well dang, time flies by when you're having fun. Let's get something to eat."

He nodded with a smile. After that, it was sunset just calmly strolling through the park. I spotted a swing set at the corner of my eye and ran for it. I heard him chuckle behind me when I sit down on one of the swings. I felt a push and started swinging. I smiled brightly and laughed. I heard squeaking next to me and looked at Mousse swinging with me.

He had on a small smile. I had one too and I looked to the, now, starry sky.

*sigh* 'it's time to go back.'

At the highest peak my swing could get, I jumped off and twirled to land lightly on the ground. Mousse did the same, just without the twirl.

"Come on, it's time to go back."

I smiled and started towards the Cat Café. Mousse came up next to me. I looked up to the sky again.

"Mousse can I ask you a question?"

"mm"

"Why do you like Shampoo? It's obvious that she doesn't show the same feelings you have for her."

I looked at him with sober eyes. He just stared at me, surprised. Then he looked to the path and stopped. I stopped as well.

"Honestly, I don't know. I know she is beautiful, smart, and a powerful warrior. That is how I got a crush on her when we were kids and I think I kept that thought all through the years, going after her. In those time and right now, I know that she can have stronger, better men than me, but I believe that with my devotion she will come around."

While he was saying that, I could see myself when I was younger with him. The younger me that believed that logic that went after the boy of my childhood friend. Always there for him, yet no good enough to be anything more than a friend so I let that boy go and moved on. I sighed. My bangs hadowed my eyes as I moved on at a slow pace, to still talk to him.

"Well, if she doesn't see the wonderful guy you are, then she isn't good enough for _you_. It is rare, in what I have seen anymore, to have that kind of devotion. You know, I was in the same potion as you once, but I let go the guy I practically grew up with to another person when I finally saw that I had no chance with him."

I breathed deeply. 'God, this hurts. Shampoo is one lucky girl. It's a bit too bad she doesn't see it, and already fell for another.' I looked onwards.

"It hurt, but it got better as the time goes. You are a great guy and any lucky girl would be happy to have you"

I looked at him with a smile that didn't reach my eyes, of dull gray. When we got to the Café, I went in first and went to my room without a word to the others. Leaving a thoughtful Mousse, confused and irritated Shampoo, and a curious Cologne.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

Ah done! Hope you liked it! X)


	5. Authoer's Note!

Author's note!

It has come to my attention that one of my reviewers has questioned my title for this story. Review goes something like this:

"_You're asking for who we think should be paired with your OC yet the title makes it sound like you'll be pairing Ranma with her/him"_

I will explain that the title, as my summary has indicated, that it has nothing to do with my story or if you would like to see it in my view:

Ranma gets a sparring partner. They would be equal in strength. (but depending on my mood I _could _have Yuki be stronger than him)

Though depending on your pairing polls, Ranma and Yuki _might_ get together. For the following chapters I am going to put Yuki and your voted candidate on a 'date', to see which pairing you would like the best.

Poll at the recent reviews (if there is "I can't pick between …" or "I would go with either …" I can count 1 point to the either you can decide):

Ranma x Yuki: 4

Mousse x Yuki: 3

Ryoga: 1

Ranko x Yuki: 1

I was a bit surprised at Ranko but you know, depend on you! Though it seems that Ranma is close but this story isn't finished yet! ;)

I hope I got some of the confusion cleared and I apologize that this isn't a chapter. I got school and family and just writters block (at times). Please bear with me! X)


End file.
